The present invention relates generally to baby wipes warmers, and more particularly to an improved baby wipes warmer having a liquid tank located therewithin which provides heated liquid vapors to the baby wipes for maintaining moisture and coloration of the baby wipes.
Baby wipes have been marketed in the United States for many years. Essentially, baby wipes are small pre-moistened paper or synthetic (non-woven) towelettes and are typically available in packages to the consuming public. They are primarily used to cleanse the skin of infants and small children. The wipe-fluid content for these pre-moistened wipes is generally comprised of cleansers, lotions and preservatives.
A few years after the baby wipes were introduced into the marketplace, various products for warming the wipes were made available to the public. Such products have been devised to comfort the baby wipe users from the inherent “chill” given off by the contact of the moistened wipes. For example, it is now a common practice for parents to employ the use of warm baby wipes on their children.
These warming products are generally electric operated and come in two distinct styles. One is an “electric blanket” style which is sized to wrap around the external surfaces of a plastic baby wipes container. The other is a self-contained plastic “appliance” style which warms the accommodated baby wipes with its internally positioned heating element. Though such currently known and available baby wipes warming products achieve their primary objective of warming baby wipes, they possess certain deficiencies which detract from their overall utility.
Perhaps the two greatest deficiencies of the prior art baby wipes warming products are the inabilities to sustain the moisture content and coloration of the baby wipes. More specifically, drying of the baby wipes occurs due to heating of their moisture which accelerates dehydration. Further, discoloration of the same appears to be inevitable because of a reaction of various chemicals in the wipes to heating. As such, even though these existing products may adequately warm the baby wipes, they cannot, however, seem to avoid the undesirable effects of dehydration and discoloration when warming them.
Thus, there exists a substantial need in the industry, and in the infant products manufacturing business in particular, for a baby wipes warming product that can effectively provide warmth to the baby wipes without dehydrating and/or discoloring them. Further, there exists a need for a baby wipes warming product which can achieve these objectives in a user-friendly and time-efficient manner.